Watch Out Girls! It's Sierra!
by RedEyedWarrior
Summary: What would happen if Sierra was a lesbian? And what would happen if one significant other was not enough for her? At least Cody would be safe.
1. Not So Happy Females

**This is the one **_**Total Drama Yuri**_** chapter that has been converted into a multi-chapter story. It had enough material for at least five chapters. By the way, if you have read that chapter before I deleted **_**Total Drama Yuri**_**, I beg of you not to reveal ****anything**** about what will happen in the future chapters of this story! Just don't spoil anything for the people who haven't read it, okay? Cheers!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Watch Out Girls! It's Sierra!

Not So Happy Females

* * *

After the fifteen original contestants were introduced, Chris had the honour of introducing the two newcomers. "And now to mix things up and keep it all fresh, we're adding two new competitors! He's an honour-roll student with a diplomat for a dad and an amazing ability to charm the pants off most species! Alejandro!" Spanish music plays in the background as Alejandro steeped out of the bus and removed his sunglasses. He noticed the heap Bridgette, Ezekiel, Izzy and Tyler were piled up in and smiled.

"Perhaps, I could assist," Alejandro offered, helping up Izzy and Bridgette.

"Wow-E!" chirped Izzy.

"I-I have a boyfriend!" Bridgette sheepishly stated. She was nevertheless grateful for his kind gesture. Alejandro was understanding of Bridgette's reaction and diverted his attention towards Tyler and Zeke.

"And amigos, please, allow me," said Alejandro, helping up Tyler and Ezekiel.

"Wow, eh," said Ezekiel.

"I like girls!" Tyler quickly stated.

"And she's a sugar-addicted super fan with eleven Total Drama blogs of the females," Chris barked, "Sierra!" Sierra ran out of the bus in excitement.

"Oh my gosh, I love you guys!" she squealed. "And this is the greatest day of my life!" She hyperventilated and asked: "Anybody got a paper bag I can breathe into?!" She noticed that only seven of the eleven female competitors were participating that season.

"What a minute, aren't we missing Beth, Eva, Katie and Sadie?" Sierra wondered. She shrugged apathetically and said: "Meh, I'm too much of a fan of the Katie/Sadie relationship for them to endure any more drama, I'm terrified of Eva and Beth actually built Brady, who's a cyborg, in her garage, and I don't like desperate people. All that matters is that all of the sexy girls are here!" she added.

"Yeah, the obsessive lesbian fan girl is here," Chris chuckled, "so good luck with that, girls. You will need it." The girls – save Izzy – observed Sierra in utter terror.

This was going to be one **long** season.

* * *

Needless to say: it was true. The first day was no candidate for the best day of any of the girls' lives… except for Sierra and Izzy, of course. Desperate for an alliance, Heather allowed Sierra to team up with her as they raced through the pyramid while they were in Egypt. She quietly asked Cody to follow them just in case Heather's plan backfired. Despite loathing Heather, Cody agreed. He always wanted to be in close proximity to a sexually-hyperactive homosexual female.

Sierra basked in the joy of being around Heather. Thankfully, they just had a conversation about the show as they navigated through the twisting, turning paths of the pyramid. Sierra gabbed about how awesome it was that Gwen broke up with Trent and went on to verbally pray that Courtney and Duncan would break up. This sent tremors of profound relief across Heather's body, knowing that she won't be the only one stalked by Sierra. Heeding Heather's advice, Cody maintained a low profile as he followed the girls through the pyramid; fearing Sierra would maim him if he got caught.

Chris put Sierra on the team with Tyler, Noah, Owen and Alejandro, much to her dismay and the relief of every other girl on the show, except for Izzy. However, half-way through the second part of the challenge, Sierra had a conversation with Izzy.

"Oh my gosh, I really want to be on your team," Sierra squealed. "You are so lucky!"

"But it would be even better with you one it," Izzy chirped. "Not only because you would liven up the mood, but also because Noah and Cody would be together!"

"I know, right!" Sierra replied. "With Noah and Cody together, Gwen's status as a single will no longer be threatened! In fact, ALL of the men should be gay so there'd be more women for us!" she added.

"You know what we should do?" Izzy suggested. "We should convince Chris to let you swap teams with Cody! Then all of our problems would be over!"

"OH MY GOD, I WOULD LOVE THAT SO MUCH!" Sierra shrieked in ecstasy. This alerted Cody, Courtney, Gwen and Heather, who were not too keen on having Sierra on their team. It was also Cody's dream to be the only guy on a team. A few seconds later, Chris showed up on his boat to analyse the progress of the three teams. Sierra immediately ran up to him and hugged his legs.

"Today is officially the best day of my life," she squealed. "So I really hope you allow us to swap. But, of course, you'll make the best decision because you're the best decider ever." The egoistic host beamed and said:

"And that's why I'm going to allow it."

"Smiley face!" shrieked Sierra, over-excitedly. Izzy grabbed Cody, carried him over to Team Chris Is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot and shoved the tech-geek in Noah's arms, much to Noah and Cody's dismay.

"But it's been my dream to be the only guy on a team!" Cody protested.

"And considering that we are perfectly heterosexual males, Noco will never be a thing," Noah deadpanned. He dropped the tech-geek.

* * *

Despite being uncomfortable around Sierra, the girls were still impressed with Sierra's basket-weaving skills. Team Amazon came in first place, followed by Team Chris Is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot and Team Victory. Because Ezekiel lost the stick, Team Victory was sent to the elimination ceremony. Bridgette, LeShawna and DJ were voting themselves off; Bridgette and LeShawna because they refused to be on a plane with Sierra, and DJ because he believed he was cursed and he wanted to go home. Apparently, Ezekiel was the one who was eliminated. Harold voted for him simply because Ezekiel never had a Nintendo64, and Lindsay, meaning to vote herself out because Sierra scared her, accidentally voted for Ezekiel instead. Ezekiel abstained from the vote because he was sure he wasn't going to be the first one voted out.

The news hit him hard.

"Ezekiel, you've been eliminated," Chris informed him, tossing him the parachute. "It's time to jump." Finally, Ezekiel broke.

"WHAT THE F***, EH?!" he exploded. "WHY AM I ALWAYS THE FIRST ONE VOTED OUT, EH?!"

"Because you never had a Nintendo64," Harold replied. "Curse your lack of respect for the gaming industry! IDIOT!"

"I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE, EH!" Ezekiel roared. Chef grabbed Ezekiel and kicked him out of the plane.

"I'LL GET YOU CHRIS MCLEAN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO, EH!" Ezekiel bellowed. "IF IT'S THE LAST F***ING THING I DO, EH!" Chris ignored him, but what he did not realise was that as Ezekiel sailed past the plane he grabbed hold of the wing.

"Ha!" sneered Duncan. "What a f***ing eejit!"

"You should talk, Duncan, because you're going home as well," Chris laughed, handing him another parachute.

"What? No! You're supposed to take me home!" Duncan protested.

"Yeah, well we're going the other way," Chris informed him. "So…" Chris shoved Duncan off the plane and called out: "SAFE LANDING!"

"YES!" Sierra squealed. "That means there'll be no Bridgette/Ezekiel, Gwen/Duncan nor Izzy/Ezekiel, and Courtney/Duncan will be more likely to come to an end!" Bridgette, LeShawna and Lindsay looked at Sierra in utter horror.

This was **definitely** going to be one long season.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? And for those of you who have read the original chapter, what do you think of the changes I've made?**

**By the way, several of the canon episodes of **_**Total Drama World Tour**_** may be crammed into one chapter; especially since I'm still working on **_**Total Drama: Island Renewed**_**. I barely have a quarter of the story complete. I'll be posting a few more updates for my stories, and then I'm back to college next week. From then one, only one update may occur per week altogether, so you guys have a lot of anticipation on your hands.**

**FUN FACT: This story is one reason why I deleted **_**Total Drama Yuri**_**.**


	2. The First Great Escape

**I'm glad how quickly this fic is catching on! Apparently, a lesbian Sierra will surely catch on very quickly; hopefully because of me. By the way, the poll for **_**Total Drama: Island Renewed**_** is still open. So far, only a few have voted, and not a single contestant has been given at least two votes. I have an idea about who the main antagonist could be, but it would help a lot if I knew the answer was going to be unpredictable. I just get a thrill from surprising people, so if you haven't voted, then what are you waiting for?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Watch Out Girls! It's Sierra!

The First Great Escape

* * *

Fortunately for the girls, Izzy kept Sierra busy by engaging in coitus with her all night. This surprised nobody, as everybody knew that Izzy was pansexual and had a massively powerful sex-drive. This is reflected in _Total Drama_'s history. During _Total Drama Island_, Izzy broke into the interns' quarters every night and climbed into one of the beds. Every morning, an intern would wake up to notice some of Izzy's sticky liquids on his or her pyjamas and bed sheets. This continued throughout _Total Drama Action_. At the end of each season, Izzy also brought home each of the fallen interns as souvenirs. This was one reason why Chris liked Izzy. She saved him the trouble of having to watch Chef toss a few bodies into the fire every now and then.

In Japan, Izzy and Sierra teamed up for the pinball challenge. They lost for their team because they were too focused on each other rather than the game. Nevertheless, they made a comeback when they included lesbian and gay male scenes in their commercial. Among these scenes was the part where Noah accidentally chewed Cody's ear, much to Noah and Cody's dismay. Although Sierra was a lesbian, she supported slash pairings because, obviously, she wanted to keep her options extensive and prevent Gwen and Cody from hooking up now that Gwen and Trent were no longer dating. That scene alone was the biggest deciding factor in the judging process; Chef is a huge fan of slash, and his favourite pairing of all time was Noco.

DJ was even more desperate go home now after knocking the panda unconscious by accident (in fairness, the panda was beating the shit out of DJ). He voted for himself to go. During the elimination ceremony, Chris decided to display the results.

* * *

**(Video Diaries)**

**DJ –** "I WANT TO GO HOME!" wails DJ. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THAT TO THE POOR PANDA! WAAAAAAH!"

**Panda –** The panda angrily stamps a passport.

**Bridgette –** "I know I planned to vote myself out," says Bridgette, "but now that Izzy has been keeping Sierra busy since we left Egypt, I feel a little confident to continue participating. I think DJ should go because he was mostly responsible for us losing the challenge and he believes in some stupid curse. In fact, he **wants** to go home. But I'm voting out Harold. Not only was he condescending and rude, he never stops correcting us and I can't take it anymore! I'm sorry Harold!" she sighs.

**LeShawna –** "I'm voting out Harold," LeShawna bluntly states. "Yes, we had a connection, DJ wants to go home and believes in some bloody mumbo jumbo shit, and Sierra is probably going to steal one of my bras so she can sniff them or stuff like that, but Harold will never get ahead in life unless he learns a little thing called _respect_! Besides, I'm sure Izzy will keep Sierra away from us."

**Lindsay –** "I like this image!" Lindsay beams, holding up Harold's passport. "I'm giving this one my seal of approval!" She stamps Harold's passport.

**Harold –** "GOSH!" Harold complains. "I cannot believe DJ and Alejandro went ahead with the competition despite the obvious reality that Pandas are not native to Japan! IDIOTS! They should have informed Chris of this anomaly instead of participating in this blasphemous challenge! I'm voting out DJ! Curse his blatant ignorance of Japan's natural fauna! GOSH!"

**(End of Video Diaries)**

* * *

"The panda voted for DJ, so we're going to need to employ a tie-breaker," said Chris.

"Wait a minute," Harold – who was still wearing that samurai costume – interjected, "that panda is not participating in the competition! Therefore the panda's vote should not be effective under any circumstance! Curse your inability to fully commit to the terms and conditions you have established for this competition! GOSH!"

"Harold," Chris sighed, "you do realise that you've just botched your one and only chance to remain in the competition. Because you've insisted that the panda's vote should not count, it means you've been eliminated. What do you have to say for yourself?" he demanded, tossing Harold the parachute.

"All of I've got to say is that you guys are all idiots for voting out the Wise Samurai of Knowledge!" Harold scolded. "Has it ever occurred to you guys that I am the brains behind this team?"

"Well you often ignore common sense," LeShawna snidely replied. "For example, you asked that the panda's vote not count, therefore eliminating yourself."

"Yes but rules are rules!" Harold insisted. "What the big deal is that three you idiots just voted out the Wise Samurai of Knowledge! GOSH!"

"Duncan and Geoff were right," LeShawna groaned. "You weren't worth it."

"In that case, I'll get rid of him!" echoed a voice from outside the room. Sierra burst in and shoved Harold out of the plane. "Anything for the lovely ladies!" beamed Sierra, running off. Bridgette, LeShawna and Lindsay exchanged glances of concern. They were now questioning whether Izzy would keep the stalker busy for long or agree to have a three-way with one of the other girls. Being heterosexual females, the girls on Team Victory hoped that the last one would not happen to them.

* * *

That night, LeShawna was going through her luggage. She discovered she was missing a bra.

"OH! HELL! NAW!" gasped LeShawna.

* * *

The next day, in Yukon, Alejandro was flirting with Bridgette. This had been going on since the first day of _Total Drama World Tour _and, although Bridgette still loved Geoff, she appeared to be sucking up to his charms. This angered Sierra. She wanted to be Bridgette's surf board at least once, but Alejandro's sweet-talking was coming across to the fan-girl as an obstacle. She prayed that Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot would lose.

That would've happened if Bridgette had not gotten her tongue stuck to a pole because Alejandro tricked her. However, just after Bridgette was voted out, she got out a bottle of hot water and removed the pole from her tongue.

"Yeah… there's a reason why I didn't do that earlier," Bridgette explained to her team as she strapped on the parachute. "Yesterday I asked Alejandro to pretend to flirt with me so I'd get my tongue stuck to a cold surface. I was faking all of that swooning. I wanted to go home; not just because I miss Geoff, but also because I don't want Sierra stalking me." She said her goodbyes to LeShawna, Lindsay, DJ, Gwen, Alejandro and Courtney before she jumped out of the plane. Sierra secretly watched this in both sorrow and anger.

* * *

**(Video Diaries)**

**Sierra –** "WAAAAAAH!" wailed Sierra as she blew her nose into LeShawna's missing bra. "I BET THAT ALE-HAND-JOB SEDUCED BRIDGETTE TO GET HER OUT OF THE COMPETITION EARLY AND THAT BRIDGETTE IS IN DENIAL OF THE OBVIOUS FACT THAT ALEJANDRO IS SEDUCING HER! I WILL KILL THAT ALE-HEINOUS! HE'S SUCH A FUCKING BOLLOCKS! WAAAAAH!"

**(End of Video Diaries)**

* * *

The next day in New York, Sierra did everything in her power to sabotage Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot and succeeded. However, right after the challenge ended, Chris announced that there was going to be no elimination ceremony that evening, much to Sierra's dismay. After the challenge, she grabbed Alejandro by the neck and pinned him against the wall in the dining hall. She demanded that he accept the false clause, but everyone knew it was true that Bridgette was desperate to leave, considering she was straight and already had a boyfriend, and that Sierra was just being delusional. When everyone left the dining hall, Alejandro grabbed Sierra by the wrist and smirked evilly. He said:

"Believe whatever you want to believe, but we all know that Bridgette and Geoff have enough depth as a couple that neither of them will fall for someone else. In fact, I myself am a huge fan of the pairing, and I'd hate to see them break up. Just accept the fact that you will never get Bridgette, a perfectly heterosexual female, to ride you as she would ride her surf board or Geoff. But if you refuse to accept that reality, go ahead and threaten me. But what you failed to realise was that I was spying on you as you stole one of LeShawna's bras!"

"I-I wasn't stealing them!" Sierra snapped. "I was simply borrowing them! It's not stealing if you intend to give them back!"

"Well you're obviously still unclear about where the border between stealing and borrowing lies," Alejandro hissed. "I could rat on you, but if you agree to stop ganging up on me, then what you've been doing to LeShawna's bra will stay between us. Deal?"

Sierra scowled. She hated Alejandro with a passion. She certainly had no remorse for berating Alejandro and threatening him. But she knew it was better if LeShawna did not find out. "Deal," she scowled, reluctantly shaking hands with the Spaniard. "Sorry for acting the way I did," she lied.

"Apology accepted," Alejandro beamed. They left the room, but not without Sierra blowing the Latino a raspberry behind his back.

* * *

**(Video Diaries)**

**Alejandro – **"Believe it or not," Alejandro smirks, "the help I offered Bridgette was in no way altruistic whatsoever! For my actions, I get rewarded by getting to outrank Bridgette and seeing Sierra miserable and pissed off. By the way, I lied when I told Sierra I wouldn't tell on her. When LeShawna finds out, she'll be begging to go home!" He cackles madly before sighing relentlessly. "It would've been better if I actually **was** manipulating Bridgette," he sighs.

**(End of Video Diaries)**

* * *

**And so Harold, by his own lack of common sense, has been eliminated, and Bridgette has avoided experiencing what Cody experienced during the real __****Total Drama World Tour****.**** I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as you enjoyed the previous one.**

**Until next time!**


	3. Outings

**I intended to have this chapter published last week, but Saturday night I was at a friend's 18****th**** birthday party and the Wi-Fi at my house was being a bitch Friday and Sunday night. But it's up now, so enjoy!**

* * *

Watch Out Girls! It's Sierra!

Outings

* * *

Despite all the logic and evidence, Sierra refused to believe that Bridgette wanted to leave and continued to secretly blame Alejandro for Bridgette's elimination. She was too busy fuming over the incident and plotting Alejandro's demise she wasn't interested in shagging the girls. This enabled Courtney, Gwen, Heather, LeShawna and Lindsay to feel a little bit more comfortable on the plane. Izzy gave Sierra some space. That was convenient, as it enabled Izzy to drag one of the interns to the cargo hold.

* * *

In Germany, Sierra's sculpture of Heather held her team back when the meat in which her team was supplied was supposed to be used to fill up a bag in a gigantic sausage shape that could be used by the girls as a toboggan. Nevertheless, their team managed to win when Sierra attacked Noah for calling Heather a vagina. At the same time, Heather called LeShawna a fucking bitch while they were up against each other. This prompted LeShawna to pounce on Heather; throwing the challenge for her team in the process. In the end, LeShawna was eliminated, but she was glad to go. Before jumping out of the plane, LeShawna went up to Sierra and was like:

"I'll be taking these, thank ya very much!" LeShawna snapped her mucus-coated bra out of Sierra's hands and jumped before Sierra had a chance to desperately yank them back. Once LeShawna was gone, Sierra marched over to where Alejandro was.

* * *

"Alright, Alejandro!" screamed Sierra. "LeShawna found out about the bra! Care to explain?!" she demanded. Alejandro mentally snickered and faked an innocent smile at the same time.

"My, Sierra, but I am a Spaniard of my word!" he insisted. "I had nothing to do with LeShawna finding out at all! But maybe Heather did," he lied. "Maybe she was jealous of the attention you were giving LeShawna and decided to inform LeShawna of what happened to her bra so she'd have you all to herself. Or maybe… oh the shame of it… maybe Heather and LeShawna love each other!"

Sierra gasped. "NO!" she gasped.

"I'm sorry, Sierra," Alejandro fibbed. "Heather probably caught you in the act, warned LeShawna and for LeShawna's safety they pretended to have a fight so LeShawna would go home and protect her bras. Maybe these bras are considered to be valuable to Heather."

Sierra was shocked. She could not believe her ears. But it was true – from her point of view, at least. She remained where she was in order to let the bad news sink in as Alejandro left the cargo hold.

* * *

**(Video Diaries)**

**Sierra –** "HEATHER!" roars Sierra. "YOU ARE TOAST! YOU HEAR ME?! TOAST!" She erupts into a fit of mad cackles until her confessional cuts to static ten minutes later.

**Alejandro –** "Sierra's delusional," Alejandro smirks. "I don't know about Heather, but everyone knows that LeShawna is straight."

**(End of Video Diaries)**

* * *

All was not well in the economy class. Sierra decided now that Bridgette, LeShawna and Heather were unavailable, it was hugely important to her that not another female contestant becomes unavailable. She slipped into the economy class. In there, Cody was drawing pictures of Bridgette, Courtney and Gwen having a threesome in his sketchpad, Owen was eating an intern's severed hand while DJ, who was crying because he accidentally killed another animal, sat on the cannibal's lap, Alejandro was smiling evilly as he was looking through his evil plans and pictures of puppies in his _Evil Schemes and Photos of Puppies_ book, Lindsay was reading a magazine up-side-down, Noah was reading his book whilst giving a bored impression on his face and Tyler was sitting miserably on his own because Lindsay still could not recognise him.

Suddenly, an evil smile spread across Sierra's face. She went over to Cody, grabbed him by the neck and threw him at Tyler. Cody landed on Tyler's lap in a straddling position just as Lindsay looked at them to find out what all the commotion was about. She gasped in utter horror. She got up, marched over to Tyler and Cody – who were equally shocked by what happened to them – and slapped Tyler and Cody in the face.

"OW!" yelped Cody and Tyler in unison.

"SERVES YOU RIGHT YOU CHEATER!" wailed Lindsay. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D DO THIS TO ME, TYLER!"

"But Sierra threw Cody at me!" Tyler protested.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" wailed Lindsay, covering her ears as she ran off to the confessional. "YOU AND I ARE DONE!" The news hit Tyler hard. He fainted; landing on top of Cody.

* * *

**(Video Diaries)**

**Tyler –** "Why did Lindsay have to remember me just as Sierra threw Cody at me?" Tyler cries.

**Lindsay –** "I can't believe that Tyler!" sobs Lindsay. "Going AWOL for, like, months, returning without telling me and cheating on me right after he returns! I never want to see an asshole like him or Cody again!"

**Cody –** "I feel so embarrassed," sighs Cody. "Why do these rabid Yaoi fan-girls keep throwing me at guys even though I don't swing that way and nine times out of ten the guys don't swing that way either? What's worse was the fact that I was about to cum from that picture I drew of Bridgette, Courtney and Gwen as Sierra threw me." He shudders.

**(End of Video Diaries)**

* * *

The next day in Peru was very awkward indeed. Sierra managed to sabotage the Team Amazon's chances of winning. Fortunately for Heather, it was a non-elimination challenge. Sierra vowed to kill Heather, but Heather gave Izzy five bucks to keep Sierra busy and away from Heather. In Paris, Lindsay continued to sabotage Tyler and the rest of Team Chris Is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot but DJ's desperation to go home sent them both to a tie-breaker challenge. Lindsay had to dress up Tyler while DJ had to dress up Sierra. Chris appointed himself, Heather and Owen to judge the models.

Even though Lindsay smeared Tyler in shit, she won and DJ was sent packing (much to his gratitude). Chris, being a sadist, picked Lindsay's design over DJ's. Heather did the same but insisted that she chose Lindsay's design simply because DJ dressed Sierra up as someone who would go on _American Idol_ and she hates reality shows like _American Idol_ with a passion. Only Owen picked DJ's design simply because he wasn't paying attention when Tyler was begrudgingly doing the catwalk; thinking he was only going to see one catwalk performance.

* * *

**(Video Diaries)**

**Heather –** "Even though I'd love to see Lindsay get eliminated and that Tyler was smeared in Chef's shite, I had to pick her to win over DJ!" Heather insists. "I'm already on Sierra's hit list for some reason and I don't want her to kill me now before I even got to win my million! Besides, do you even realise what a bad show _American Idol_ is?! Thank God I'm a Canadian!"

**(End of Video Diaries)**

* * *

Getting Owen out of the competition became more of a priority for Sierra than getting Heather out of the competition for choosing DJ's design over Lindsay's. This did not happen as Team Amazon last. Thankfully, it was a reward challenge, so no one was eliminated that day. The next day in Jamaica, however, Sierra's plots backfired and resulted in the demise of Team Victory; Chris refused to allow Lindsay to join another team and she was eliminated when Team Victory lost. Blaming Owen and Tyler for Lindsay's elimination (even though neither of them had anything to do with it), Sierra warned them to sleep with one eye open from now on.

The next day in London, Team Amazon won because they found Duncan and Team Chris Is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot were sent to elimination. During the challenge, Noah reached the conclusion that Alejandro was an evil mastermind. He knew that Alejandro was behind Lindsay's elimination – Alejandro placed obstacles on the bobsleigh course before it was Lindsay's turn when Noah was the only one who was looking – and he just happened to be passing by when Alejandro lied to Sierra about Heather and LeShawna though neither of them noticed. This angered Alejandro and he vowed to get Noah out. However, Noah had Owen, Cody and Tyler on his side and Alejandro was eliminated. Like Ezekiel – the person Team Chris Is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot captured for the challenge – Alejandro grabbed hold of one of the wings and managed to climb into the cargo hold where he formed an alliance with Ezekiel to get back at Chris.

* * *

Back in the plane, Duncan asked to talk to Courtney privately in the dining hall.

"Courtney," said Duncan, "I have to tell you something."

"You can tell me anything, Duncan," Courtney assured her boyfriend.

"Alright, well hear it is," Duncan sighed. "Well, while I was with my band, I shifted one of the band members and enjoyed it. It was nothing like the experience I've had with you or my previous girlfriends. In fact, I've been having feelings over other dudes for years but I was in denial because I was confused."

"So, what you're saying is, you're gay?" Courtney asked. Duncan nodded.

"Well, it explains why you were never good in bed," Courtney stated. "But I'm also to blame for this. Duncan, I am a lesbian. This was why I was constantly trying to change you."

"Is this why one of the paragraphs in our relationship agreement made me were a dress every time I banged you?" Duncan asked.

Courtney sighed and said: "Yes. I'm sorry Duncan."

"I'm sorry too, Courtney," said Duncan. They hugged and agreed to just be friends. Unfortunately for them, someone was eavesdropping on their conversation.

* * *

**(Video Diaries)**

**Sierra –** "OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! COURTNEY!" squealed Sierra in delight and profound euphoria.

**(End of Video Diaries)**

* * *

**Dun! Dun! Dun! What will happen to Courtney now that Sierra knows she's also a lesbian? You'll have to find out in the next chapter!**

**Until next time!**


	4. Australian Kiss

**This is the chapter where things get even more interesting. Now that Sierra knows of Courtney's sexuality, things will get wackier for the contestants of this version of _Total Drama World Tour_! This ought to be good. Find out for yourselves and enjoy!**

**WARNING: If you are a die-hard Noah fan who gets offended whenever Noah is portrayed as being weak, then you may want to skip the paragraph that comes right after the second confessional of the chapter. Noah has a moment of weakness in this paragraph. Also, Cody's very perverted in this chapter.**

* * *

Watch Out Girls! It's Sierra!

Australian Kiss

* * *

Courtney awoke in a jolt to notice Sierra massaging her left foot.

"Sierra!" gasped Courtney. "What are you doing?! Why did you take my shoe and sock off?!"

"Oh, I'm just giving you a foot massage!" Sierra chirped. "Did you know that if you jab at the pressure point of a person's foot you can paralyse her for ten minutes?! Oh look, I just found it!" Before Courtney could stop her, Sierra gave the pressure point on Courtney's foot one powerful jab, paralysing Courtney in the process. Cody was secretly watching all of this from the vent and he was on a full blown boner at this point.

* * *

**(Video Diaries)**

**Courtney –"**I'm so suing that Sierra!" Courtney gabs.

**Sierra –** "EEEEE!" squeals Sierra like she was a twelve-year-old girl at a girly boy band concert. "Now that Courtney has come out of the closet, it won't be long before she finds her true love: moi!" The stalker beckons to herself in delight.

**(End of Video Diaries)**

* * *

In Greece it was Courtney versus Duncan in the gladiator challenge, Heather versus Tyler in the hurdles challenge, Owen versus Sierra in the wrestling challenge, Gwen versus Noah in the weight-lifting challenge and Cody versus Izzy in the wings challenge. Because Duncan was forced to sing every time he talked due to his absence since Egypt, he often found himself distracted and therefore made it easier for Courtney to do better than him. Both of them were singing about why they were no longer together while they were at it.

Sierra heard them and smiled. So too did everyone else. Sierra and Izzy gave Cody crazy smiles.

* * *

**(Video Diaries)**

**Cody –** "Oh shit!" groans Cody.

**(End of Video Diaries)**

* * *

Sierra looked like she was winning when she strangled Owen with her legs but to throw her off Noah called out that Heather had a crush on Courtney. This prompted Sierra to jump off of Owen's shoulders and pounce on Heather, who was – at the time – way ahead of Tyler. As Heather struggled to force Sierra off of her, Tyler managed to get through the finish line despite getting tangled in hurdles and taking five hours to get to the finish line. And because Sierra jumped out of the wrestling ring before she maimed Owen, Team Chris Is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot was in the lead. Thankfully for Team Amazon, Gwen did well in the weight-lifting challenge because she was up against Noah, so Team Amazon managed to catch up. Tyler and Duncan rolled their eyes at Noah, to which the bookworm responded by giving them the finger.

It was no surprise that Izzy beat Cody in the wings challenge. Just before Cody could grab the medal in his teeth, Izzy circled around him, bit his neck, flew for a few metres and dropped Cody into Duncan's arms. Izzy flew back up and grabbed the medal in her teeth; scoring the win for Team Amazon. Duncan groaned and dropped Cody to the ground. Straight males were not the delinquent's type, much to Cody's relief. Nevertheless, Cody was still pissed off that Duncan dropped him.

* * *

Because there was no elimination ceremony in Greece, no one was eliminated. However, Tyler was eliminated the next day in Nevada. At the dawn of the day, Tyler decided he would gain Lindsay's forgiveness if he acted all tough and competitive even though the lack of these characteristics was not the reason why Lindsay dumped Tyler. He was all psyched out for the challenge. However, his sudden overconfidence got in the way of his team's victory. He climbed over electric fences even after Duncan cut holes big enough for even Owen to fit through into the fence. Tyler attacked – or at least **tried** to attack – US Army soldiers, mistakenly believing that they were aliens and the meathead jock insisted that he'd score more points for his team if he attacked the 'aliens' (this resulted in Tyler getting bitten, beaten up and pissed on by the US Army soldiers). Just as Team Chris Is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot was about to win the challenge, Tyler tripped on his shoelaces – which he inconveniently does not know how to tie – and landed on – and squashed – the alien artifact the teams were supposed to bring to Chris. Duncan did offer to carry the artifact but Tyler insisted on carrying it to prove his skills to Lindsay despite the obvious indications that this was in vain. After being eliminated, Tyler, in a fit of rage, screamed:

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JERKS VOTED FOR ME! I'M THE STRONGEST TO THE EXTREME! Y'KNOW WHAT? I DON'T NEED YOU GUYS! YOU'LL BE SORRY WHEN YOU LOSE EVERY CHALLENGE UNTIL THE MERGE WITHOUT ME THERE TO SAVE YOUR BUTTS!" Tyler subsequently jumped out of the plane but he forgot his parachute.

* * *

In Australia, Team Amazon lost the challenge and the girls were set to send one of them home. Courtney and Gwen voted out Sierra and Sierra and Izzy voted out Heather. Heather would've avoided a tie-breaker challenge if she voted out Sierra, but Sierra told her that she and Izzy were voting out Gwen and Heather believed her. Sierra beat Heather in the tie-breaker challenge because the challenge was to see who could endure a haircut from Chef the longest. Heather jumped out of the plane before the tie-breaker even started. Sierra, upset that Courtney voted her out, had a fit and threatened to blow up the plane with a napalm with everyone inside the plane if Courtney did not give her an Australian kiss by 11pm. Sierra got her way, but little did she realise that it was not Courtney who gave her the Australian kiss.

It was a female intern disguised as Courtney. But Sierra didn't notice, so it was still all good. Cody watched the action from the vent and got on another boner.

* * *

**Well that sure was the craziest ending for a chapter so far in this story. Poor Courtney! Will she escape this abyss? Or will Sierra actually get an Australian kiss from Courtney and not an intern in disguise?**

**Until next time!**


	5. Trouble In Vegas - Or Maybe Amsterdam

**Okay, this is the second-last chapter of Watch Out Girls! It's Sierra! Sorry for the three-month hiatus. You see, I had this chapter almost finished back in late February, but then my old laptop decided to be a bitch and break, so I had to get a new laptop. Most of my important files were backed up on a memory stick, but the chapter was not, so it's a lost copy.**

**Now that I have my new laptop and the will to complete this story, here it is.**

* * *

Watch Out Girls! It's Sierra!

Trouble In Vegas - Or Maybe Amsterdam

* * *

The trip in Sweden was uneventful. Team Amazon lost the challenge, but Chris decided that there won't be an elimination ceremony. The next day, Chris dropped all of the contestants off the plane without parachutes, but they landed safely on swan-shaped boats that were sailing in a river. Sadly, the swans were heading towards the Niagara Falls, causing all of the contestants to panic.

"I'D EVEN KISS SIERRA IF WE SURVIVED!" Courtney shrieked, before she could stop herself.

Sierra heard her. "I WANT THAT KISS!" she squealed. She got out a rope, lassoed it around the neck of the boat with Courtney on it and tied the other end of the rope to the tail of the boat. Next, she attached one of Izzy's bombs onto the tail of the boat, causing it to blast everyone on that boat onto land, followed by the other boat. Everyone landed safe and sound, except for Courtney, so was given a kiss on the lips by Sierra.

* * *

**(Video Diaries)**

**Courtney –** "I'm **definitely** suing Sierra!" growls Courtney. "That is not right! I WAS A CIT!"

**(End of Video Diaries)**

* * *

Blaineley was allowed to join the competition – actually, she was** forced** to join the competition – because she won a contest during the _Aftermath Aftermayhem_ episode. Actually, she was hosting the contest, but she accidentally said the right answer in an effort to force Beth to get it right so Beth would win and join the show. Blaineley made a big entrance with a musical number and Chris declared the teams to be disbanded, officially starting the merge. Next, he proceeded to explain the challenge.

"Since the Niagara Falls is a popular honeymoon destination and since Canada is one of the few countries in the world where same-sex couples can get married without any residency restrictions, today's challenge is a wedding challenge!" barked Chris. "Two people at random will paired and will undergo a fake civil ceremony. One partner will lead the other through an obstacle course until they reach their wedding suits or wedding dresses. Then one partner will carry the other across a tightrope until they reach Chef Hatchet. If the couple fails to answer any one of the questions Chef asks them, they will have to turn back and wait for the rest of the couples to have their turn on the tight-rope. First couple to answer all of the questions gets 'married', is safe from elimination and gets first class all to themselves to do whatever they want with each other, ya dig?"

"How will the pairings be decided if we have nine of us here?" Gwen demanded. All of a sudden, Trent stuck his head through a window.

"Did somebody say nine?!" beamed Trent.

"Trent, how did you get here?!" Chris shrieked.

"I dunno," Trent shrugged, before leaving the scene.

"Anyway," Chris continued, "There are four guys and five girls, so there will be two male couples, one female couple, and one female polyamorous union."

"WHAT?!" shrieked Noah, Cody and Gwen in unison.

"Chris, I can't be in a same-sex union!" Noah protested. "I'm straight!"

"Well it's not my problem!" jeered Chris. "Anyway, we have two casino-style machines to decide the pairings. Noah and Duncan, you guys will be going in for the guys. Gwen, Izzy and Sierra, you girls will be going in for the girls."

* * *

**(Video Diaries)**

**Duncan –** "I hope I get paired with Owen," says Duncan.

**Noah –** "I shouldn't care who I get paired with, but I prefer to get paired with Owen," says Noah. "I have no intention of giving any of those Yaoi-obsessed weirdoes any slight butter of hope."

**Courtney –** "Please, please, PLEASE get me Gwen!" Courtney begs.

**(End of Video Diaries)**

* * *

Sierra and Izzy were excited. Sierra was hoping to get Courtney while Izzy was hoping to get Blaineley, along with Gwen. Gwen, however, was indifferent. Speaking of which, Gwen was the first to fall out of the machine. Five minutes later, Sierra and Izzy fell out of the machine. Their third partner was…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…"BLAINELEY?!" shrieked Sierra and Izzy in unison. However, while Izzy was excited to get paired up with Blaineley, Sierra was livid that Gwen got Courtney. Sierra vowed that Gwen would pay one day.

* * *

The challenge was an overall disaster. In the obstacle challenge, Courtney and Gwen failed because Courtney tripped into a pool of water. Ironically, they were the most enthusiastic couple, despite Gwen being straight. Blaineley was not happy when she found out that she was paired with Izzy and Sierra, who she deemed to be psychopaths. But she wanted immunity, so she did well. She was still more enthusiastic than the male couples. Noah got bored and exasperated with Owen running into the cakes, but he wolfed them all down quickly and made it to the tuxedos on time. Duncan and Cody were very pissed off, but Cody made it as well.

During the tightrope challenge, Noah and Owen failed because the contestants in the machines had to carry their partners. Noah tried to carry Owen, but he could not hold him up any longer than half a second, so they fell off the platform and into the deep lake below. Duncan carried Cody over his shoulder as he walked across the tightrope. As it turned out, Chef rigged the mechanics of the machine Noah and Duncan were in because he became a huge CoCan fan over the course of the season and he wanted to see them together, much to Duncan's annoyance and Cody's horror. Worse, Chef also got turned on when he realise that Duncan's legs looked longer in his tuxedo pants.

Chef's comments caused Duncan to turn around and run, but Chef was having none of it, so he pounced on the 'couple'. Sadly for Chef, the 'couple' fell off the rope and into the lake they went. Then Izzy showed up with Blaineley in Izzy's arms and Sierra on Blaineley's lap. Too terrified to piss off Sierra or Izzy, but too pissed off to continue, Chef declared the polyamorous union 'married' and left the scene in a sulk.

For the elimination ceremony, Chris insisted that each couple gets only one vote, and that two people were getting eliminated that day. Courtney and Gwen voted out Owen and Noah because Sierra was immune, Gwen didn't want Cody to go yet and Courtney felt it would be rude of her to vote for Duncan and Cody since she broke up with Duncan on friendly terms. Duncan and Cody voted for Noah and Owen because they too wanted Courtney and Gwen to stay. Of course, Noah and Owen voted out Gwen and Courtney because Owen liked Duncan and Noah was friends with Cody. Sierra, Blaineley and Izzy voted out Noah and Owen, since Izzy and Sierra were CoCan fans and they wanted Courtney to stay, while Blaineley was simply pissed off at Noah for calling her a vagina and she wanted to outlast Owen, one of the writer's pets, as well. Noah was happy with his elimination because he wanted to go back to reading his books without Izzy bothering him, but Owen was upset. Duncan cheered him up by kissing him on the lips, and DuncOwen became official before Owen took the Drop of Shame.

Naturally, Izzy, Sierra and Chef were pissed off with Duncan for 'cheating on Cody'.

* * *

In China, Izzy caught Cody and Gwen kissing and making out. But because Duncan and Cody won immunity in the challenge that day, Gwen and Courtney were eliminated. Gwen was eliminated for kissing Cody and Sierra was pissed off at her for 'stealing Courtney away from her'. Courtney was eliminated when Sierra realised that Chris hired an intern to disguise herself as Courtney and give Sierra her Australian kiss back in Australia, so feeling betrayed, Courtney was voted out by Sierra as well. Because she was so glad that Sierra was no longer stalking her, Courtney decided not to press charges against Sierra and she was just glad to get out of the Jumbo Jet. Gwen was also glad to get out of here too, but she did not leave without giving Cody a kiss goodbye.

Blaineley grew to like Izzy and Sierra, so Blaineley, Izzy and Sierra decided to form an actual relationship. As it turned out, Blaineley liked to 'fuck with crazy', but wanted to keep it to herself until she entered a relationship so that she wouldn't get stalked.

* * *

**There! FINALLY I updated! Sorry for the long wait. And yeah, I felt this was important to put Trent in there. Sorry if Chef was creepy in this chapter. As you can see, I actually am somewhat demented. Why wouldn't I be? My stories are as creepy as those **_**Salad Fingers**_** videos. Anyway, we only have one more chapter to go, then it's finished. It should be up either this week or next week.**


	6. Hawaiian Punch and Canadian Threesomes

**This is the final chapter for **_**Watch Out Girls! It's Sierra!**_** Whew! I'm glad it's finished, but I did in fact enjoy writing it. It's just that now I can focus more on my other fics, especially **_**Ocrais**_**, which I hope to have completed by the end of this month.**

**WARNING: this chapter contains one disgusting scene that some viewers may benefit from skipping. I recommend skipping the last three lines of the third paragraph if you are faint-hearted.**

* * *

Watch Out Girls! It's Sierra!

Hawaiian Punch and Canadian Threesomes

* * *

In Tanzania, Izzy won the challenge after beating up Chef, capturing a few prey and beating up Chef again. Duncan was eliminated, and Izzy insisted on bringing both Sierra and Blaineley to the first class section rather than just one of them, so Cody was left all alone in the economy cabin for kissing Gwen and 'cheating on Duncan'.

In Easter Island, no elimination occurred. In Alberta, however, Sierra was eliminated. Cody was supposed to be eliminated, but believing that he deserved some redemption, the girls threw up a birthday party before his elimination. Unfortunately, Chris decided that Cody should get immunity because it was his birthday, so he eliminated Sierra instead, even though she already had immunity. It made no sense, but because it was Chris they were talking about, there was no point in arguing with him. Cody felt guilty about it and offered to help Izzy and Blaineley get to the final two. Little did they realise, however, that Ezekiel, Alejandro and Heather snuck out of the plane (in which they were hiding in the cargo hold the whole time). The trio were angry, and they were planning to steal the prize money.

For the challenge, the remaining contestants had to undergo a cross-country run all the way to Hawaii. Because Sierra was eliminated, she was forced to find her way to Hawaii as well. She didn't mind, because Blaineley and Izzy allowed her to tag along with them. They snuck into the plane's cargo hold and found a hot-air balloon. They dragged it outside and set it up. Soon enough, they were airborne. They had no difficulty dodging overhead power lines and the helicopter Chris and Chef were in. Izzy saw that Chris and Chef were both bollock naked, with Chef flying the helicopter whilst sitting on Chris's lap. She decided not to tell her girlfriends about what she saw that Chris was doing to Chef, not wanting to gross them out.

Cody, on the other hand, was not having much luck. Granted, he managed to get on a train without any of the staff noticing. Unfortunately, he happened to have boarded the exact same train as Alejandro, Heather and Ezekiel. Apparently, Heather grabbed hold of the wing and made her way into the cargo hold back in Australia. Heather and Alejandro didn't suffer much, but because Ezekiel was at large for so long, he became feral. Thankfully, Alejandro and Heather prevented Ezekiel from degenerating any further. This caused Heather and Alejandro to establish a relationship together. Anyway, they were on the train, found Cody and unleashed Ezekiel at him. A long fight ensued, which prompted many other passengers to get out their phones or camcorders and record videos of the fight, which they would eventually upload onto YouTube and gain lots of hits.

Several hours later, the train, the hot-air balloon and the helicopter (against all odds in the case of the latter) arrived in Mexico. Blaineley, Sierra and Izzy rushed out of their hot-air balloon and claimed got on one of the motorboats; Sierra went with Blaineley while Izzy decided to go alone. Cody ran out of the train and onto the motorboat, which sailed off before Alejandro, Heather and Ezekiel could chase after him. Chris and Chef decided to allow the trio to come with them for the helicopter ride. At first, Alejandro, Ezekiel and Heather thought it was unusually nice of Chris and Chef. Sadly, they were about to see why Chris offered to let them join him and Chef. Sitting on the lap of a feral creature was not exactly on Alejandro's list of things to do, but at least Heather got to sit on Alejandro's lap. Sadly, they were forced to sit next to Chris and Chef, with them being in the same position as before. Worse, they took off their clothes for this again. Heather thought it was cute, but Alejandro and Ezekiel kept quiet about it and looked to the other side. It wasn't easy, but they eventually arrived in Hawaii before Blaineley, Cody, Izzy or Sierra did.

Blaineley and Sierra were the first to arrive. Cody and Izzy arrived at the exact same time, forcing Chris (who got back into his clothes as soon as the helicopter landed) to employ a tie-breaker. Izzy and Cody battled it out, but because Heather was 'indirectly' intervening in an attempt to get Cody to lose, Izzy won the tie-breaker. Ironic, ain't it? In the end, Heather and Alejandro had tantrums – unaware that these tantrums were being recorded – while Ezekiel ate a mushroom that caused him to hallucinate. Through the hallucination, Ezekiel realised that it was not a good idea to work with Alejandro and Heather.

Blaineley and Cody rushed to the top of the volcano with their respective wicker statues of each other. Blaineley arrived to the halfway mark first because a) she was more athletic than Cody and b) Alejandro and Heather were distracting Cody. However, Ezekiel finally pushed the couple out of the way, so Cody managed to catch up. He and Blaineley arrived at the top at the exact same time and they both tossed their statues into the volcano. The winner of competition was the person who threw their statue into the volcano first, and that person was…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Blaineley.

* * *

Everyone on the show narrowly escaped after the volcano erupted. Blaineley was declared the winner, but because she had enough money to get by have all the luxuries she could possibly want, she decided to use the money to get polyamorous marriages legalised in Canada. Because everyone was a fan of Blizzerra (especially Trent, because it was a three-way union – three being the square root of nine – and there were nine letters in Blizzerra), the public lobbied the Canadian government enough to introduce a constitutional referendum to the public to allow up to four people to enter a marriage contract together at once and the referendum passed with 69% in favour, much to Trent's delight. Sierra, Blaineley and Izzy became one of the first couples to marry in this way, and their civil ceremony took place at the exact same location as the faux-wedding challenge. And they lived happily ever after, and so too did other newly married couples like Cody and Gwen, Geoff and Bridgette, Duncan and Owen, Chef and Chris, Alejandro and Heather, and Trent and the number nine.

The end

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of dialogue in this chapter, especially since it is the final chapter. I'm not very good with endings and I hate dragging them out. I hope you guys enjoyed it, even though it was rushed. It's just that I don't plan my stories out as I write them. All I did was open Microsoft Word and got to business. If you didn't like it, well you're free to write a better version of this if you want. It's the readers that actually decide which version is better if you do write a better version, heh-heh.**

**Anyway, my main priority now is writing the final two chapters for **_**Ocrais**_**. After that, I will start working on a new story. Along the way I'll be updating the all-important Total Drama: Island Renewed, Rise of the Planet of the Nine and My Big Fat Creepy Roommate. June will be a month full of updates and one-shots, I can tell you that *smiley face*.**


End file.
